


I Think Love Is About You

by popbubblegum



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: Ringo steals, George's virginity.





	1. Misunderstood.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write some Teddy Boy, Starrison, enjoy.

George watched, the very cute, drummer, perform with his band, George's eyes never leaving the drummer, he moved forward in his seat, in curiosity. Paying attention to the way, Ringo would play his drums, George could never understand why drummers weren't seen as important as other band players. He had met Ringo only a few days ago and during that time, Ringo had told him about how Rory had overlooked his talents and that broke George's heart. 

Just look at this man, banging those drums, sweat dripping and showing no signs of slowing down, his fantastic, George thought.

"Admit it, you have a crush" John teased, George turns over to look at him, looking rather embarrassed. 

"Maybe I do" George admits, confidently.

"You need to be careful, George" Paul, warned. 

"Why, so?" George asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he is a bad boy and you know, what they say about bad boys?" Paul, asked.

"Oh, come on now, Ringo only wants to get you into his bed, his no good, George" said John.

"Why are you guys so negative?" George asked, sounding angry.

John and Paul, didn't say anything, just giving George, a disapproving look.

"Look, I get that you guys might see, Ringo as trouble, but I have talked to him, his a sweet misunderstood soul" George replied.

"So because Ringo is trying to sweet talk you into bed, he is sweet and misunderstood? Get out of it, he has a bed out the back of the club, you will just be another one to the list who ends up sleeping in it" said John.

"You guys have got him all wrong, his not what people say he is, his sweet and who knows? maybe in time to come, he will be our drummer" said George.

Deciding he had enough of John and Paul's lectures on how Ringo is not a nice guy, George got out of his seat and proceeded to move closer to the stage. When he did this, he had noticed that Ringo was watching him, George smiled at him, and Ringo did the same. George had not only been spending all this time to watching Ringo, but talking to him and just really getting to know him, George can barely control, how he feels, the way he his cheeks blush, the way he becomes less serious whenever Ringo is around and how his heart beats faster, whenever he sees him.

Though, George's love of Ringo was causing a division between himself and his fellow band mates, he didn't care much for it, he desperately wanted to prove to them that Ringo wouldn't just be perfect for the band, but that he is also lovable and what has been said about him, is untrue.

John and Paul, think George is a bit naive for having feelings towards Ringo... well actually very naive, but George wasn't that much younger then them, why must they assumed he is naive? 

When, Rory Storm And The Hurricanes had finished their final act for the night, Ringo gave an wink to George, to which George returned by winking back, they were meeting backstage and George could hardly contain himself. When Ringo finally back away, his drums, he nervously approached George with a big smile on his face, lending a hand out to George, which the younger took. Meanwhile, John and Paul looked on, just shaking their heads, maybe they were being a bit hard on Ringo, it was nice to see George happy and... in love for the first time.

But that's the thing, George is a virgin, young and naive, his feelings for Ringo are pure. Ringo is not only a bad boy but is scary in a way, towards John and Paul, how can they ever believe that, Ringo will still be kind to George, once this night is over? Still they will be there for George, when he is dealing with some of the worse heartbreak ever.

Walking hand in hand with George, Ringo led George to his room, George observed the room, it was rather small, just a bed and a small table but it looked cozy. George knew why Ringo had wanted to spend the night with him, they weren't just going to spend the night talking but George hadn't been completely honest with Ringo. He hadn't told Ringo that he was still a virgin.

"I'm glad, you came to the show tonight" said Ringo as he lit a candle.

"I wouldn't miss it" George replied.

Ringo just smiles at him, as he sits next to George on the bed, he wraps an arm around George, bringing him closer, George has his hands neatly placed in his lap like he didn't know what to do with them. Ringo was expecting George to have one of his hands on his lap, but George was barely touching him, it seem like his body, swaying from Ringo's. Maybe George he is just nervous, but they had been talking about sex for some time now, both have been wanting it. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Ringo asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit shy" George replied.

"If you don't want this, we don't have too" said Ringo.

"No... I want this very much... I like you a lot' George admitted in a shy tone.

"And I like you a lot too" said Ringo as he placed a kiss on George's forehead.

Ringo then moved his lips down to kiss George gently, on the lips, he broke the kiss and then proceeded to suck on George's neck, George moaned at the unfamiliar feeling. The younger man had started to feel himself get hard, almost wet at the feeling of becoming aroused by the hot, older man.

Ringo the removed his lips from George's neck, smiling, devilish at the sight of the hickeys that now were on George's neck, he crashed his lips against George and waited for the boy to open his mouth, which he didn't and Ringo was wondering why? However he continued and pushed his weight against George so that they would fall onto the bed, they broke the kiss and Ringo took time in starring at the beautiful sight beneath him.

The older man had to admit, that when he first met George, he took a huge liking to the guitarist, the way they hit things off, a long conversation with no awkward pauses. When they became more comfortable with each other and sex was mentioned, Ringo thought that George was just going to be another meaningless fuck but it doesn't feel like that at all, Ringo had been thinking about reaching this point with George for days now.

Ringo, proceeds to remove George's leather coat, while placing, small quick kisses on George's neck, however he was taken back, when George suddenly lifted up.

"Oh no... no I... can't" George yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" Ringo asked.

"I'm sorry, Ringo but I wasn't honest with you about this" George replied.

"Honest about what?" Ringo asked, concerned.

"I'm... a virgin" George confessed, he looked down and avoided eye contact with Ringo.

"Why didn't you tell me this, before?"Ringo asked, as he lifted George's chin, using his hand.

"I'm uh... don't know, I... you see, I love being in a band but I'm in a position, where I get lonely and sometimes looked down above" George replied.

"Hey... hey... remember our conversation, when we first met? I told you, how I'm in the same position? Ringo asked.

"Yes, and it's not easy" George replied.

"But what does that have to do with... you being a virgin?" Ringo asked.

"Well, a lot actually, you see... the others have been pressuring me to lose my virginity, but I don't my first time to be with someone that I have no emotional attachment too" George replied.

"I see, George and that is really beautiful and dare I say, very mature of you" Ringo replied, his words causing George to blush.

"You really think so?" George asked.

"Of cause, we have this admiration for each other" Ringo replied.

"I'm sorry... I should off told you.. about me being a virgin and all" said George.

"Hey... I'm not mad, why should I be?... you know this only makes this a lot more special... but that's only if you want to still do this... it's okay if your ready" Ringo replied.

"I'm ready very much so... but have no idea what to do?" said George, his cheeks blushing a bright red.

"That's okay, I'll guide you" said Ringo as he got on his back, and gestured to George to come over.

Ringo then undid the belt of his pants, throwing the belt to the ground, he proceeded to take off his tie and jacket. Now, only wearing pants and a button up shirt, George watched on with mild curiosity. 

"Okay, I want you to take off my shirt and pants, explore and get familiar with my body, Geo..." said Ringo.

"Oh... I... where do I start?" George asked.

"Anywhere you want, take your time" Ringo replied.

George nodded, as he allowed his hands to slowly unbutton Ringo's shirt, taking in the look that Ringo was giving him, which only made George's heart beat faster. When George undid the last button, Ringo lifted up, so that George could fully take off his shirt and throw it to the floor. The guitarist moved his long fingers around Ringo's rather strong chest, tracing little circles, George's long fingers caressing his chest, was enough to leave goosebumps on Ringo's skin.

George had noticed, the scars on Ringo's stomach, he remembers Ringo telling him, how much he hated his scars and thought they are ugly. But George just couldn't agree with him, George smiled down at the scars before looking at Ringo, to smile at him, as if to say that your scars are beautiful and so are you.

The younger's hands then moved to Ringo's pants and boxers, this was when George's hands started to tremble and sweat, George was eager... very eager to see what Ringo was hiding underneath the fabric. Sure, George was innocent but he had heard of the many girls, who would talk about the size and well... it seem that Ringo is huge, and George is close to finding out. Giving a rather shy smile to the older man, as George pulled down Ringo's pants, the drummer lifting his butt up so that George could remove both his pants and boxers.

When he did this, and Ringo was fully naked, George just sat back, looking at him. Those girls weren't lying when they said that Ringo is huge... because he is indeed, huge. Before George could say anything else, Ringo grab George by his hips and gently placed him on his back, so that he was on top. Without another word, Ringo removed George's shirt, pants and boxers, caressing George's thighs, hips and stomach, once George was fully naked.

While, he was caressing George's naked, and lanky body, he moaned to the feeling of Ringo's bejeweled fingers, Ringo smiled devilish at the thought that soon George will be moaning to something else. Ringo then placed his hands on George's thighs and parted George's legs, the guitarist, spreading his legs and lifting his head from the pillow, looking rather shy and a little embarrassed. A light blush appeared on George's face and Ringo just had to smile and caress George's cheek with his hand. George melted at the contract, of Ringo's overly large hand gently touching his face in such an affectionate way.

"So, are you going to fuck me now?" George asked.

"No, George I'm not going to do that to you?" Ringo replied.

"What? what do you mean, have I done something wrong?" George asked.

"No, no you haven't but I'm not going to fuck you, I think and feel much more for you" Ringo replied.

"I'm still confused" George replied.

Ringo laughed and leaned down to place a quick kiss on George's lips before lifting up and looking into George's intense, dark eyes.

"I'm going to make love to you" said Ringo.


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo, finally has George where he wants him.

George still looked on a little confused but soon a smile appeared on his face, that smile that made Ringo weak in his knees.

"I think, I understand now" George said, faintly.

"It's a lot more special then just fucking, trust me" Ringo, replied, with a wink.

Just then, Ringo's hand got curious as he slowly moved it up George's leg, onto his thigh and then, near his crotch. The touch of Ringo's hand sending a strange sensation all over George's body, Ringo allowed his fingers to circle around George's lovely hole, George felt his body get tensed at that.

"What are you doing?" George asked.

Ringo stopped and moved his hand onto George's thigh.

"I thought, you are meant to be... well you know, inside me?" George asked.

"Well that's where we are getting too, but before that, I'm going to have to open you a little so it won't be painful" Ringo, replied.

"Open me?" George asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, I need to use my fingers on you" Ringo replied.

George finally got the idea as to what Ringo was going to do, he didn't know what made him more nervous, the thought of Ringo's fingers inside of him or the thought of how is Ringo's length going to fit into him.

"Okay, I see what you mean" George replied, sounding nervous.

'Don't be scared" Ringo, replied as he leaned down and placed a kiss on George's lips.

"Just relax... your going to feel real good soon" Ringo replied.

George nodded and laid his head on the pillow, he had his legs spread, eagerly, waiting for Ringo to make his move. Just then, Ringo had taken something out from his bedside table, George looked up to see the drummer, holding a bottle of lube and a condom.

"Do we really need a condom" George asked.

"It's your first time and sometimes, the first time can be quite painful after" Ringo, replied.

"But isn't it always painful for the one who has to receive?" George asked.

"Yes... but the first time is the most painful and I don't want that for you" Ringo, replied.

George just smiled at him, appreciating how caring Ringo is, as he laid back down again, he could feel Ringo's cold fingers circled around his hole, he looked up into Ringo's bright blue eyes.

"Are you ready?" Ringo asked.

"Hmm... yes" George replied.

Without another word, Ringo pushed his finger, gently inside George's very tight entrance, it felt strange to George, his face when red and his body got tensed. Soon, that feeling passed as he felt Ringo add a second finger in, gently scissoring him, open, Ringo observed watching all of George's cute little faces and hearing his moans, which he seem to be holding back, however, George was not opened up, enough for his large member. So the drummer added a third finger, the rim, pulling Ringo's fingers in deeper.

George was in absolute heaven, sure they hadn't gotten to the best part yet, but Ringo's fingers were doing things to him, things he never understood until now. When Ringo decided that George was ready, he removed his fingers, much to George's disappointment, before proceeding to roll the condom on.

"Okay... this might hurt at first but soon you will feel amazing, are you ready?" Ringo asked.

George just nodded, but just before Ringo is about to enter, he stops, "George... you were holding back moans earlier, I don't want you to hold back, be as loud as you want for me" said Ringo. 

"Okay, I promise" George replied.

Ringo nodded, before gently pressing his cock at George's entrance, he slowly slid his member in. George's hole sketching at the intrusion, George's face when red and his breathing got heavy, Ringo was over 11 inches, he was long and thick and that was both painful yet pleasurable at the same time. Finally, Ringo got the last inch in, and he let out a grunt. He looks down at George, leaning down and bringing George into a kiss, George finally opened his mouth for him, the kiss becoming passionate, meanwhile Ringo, slowly started thrusting, bringing his cock all the way out before going in, again.

The older man broke the kiss and looked down at the virgin, his eyes filled with love for George, Ringo started to increase the speed of his thrusts, looking for George's sweet spot. George spread his legs even further apart, almost hanging them up in the air, this causing Ringo to push in, deeply and it was then that he found it, hitting George on the spot that made him moan loudly, grip the bed sheet and his toes curled.

"OH... MY... GOD... do it again" George cried out.

Ringo kept hitting that spot, until he felt George get all tight around his member, which only held him there, while also pushing his cock deeper into George's depths. The drummer grab hold of George's cock and started to jerking at it, they were both close now, nearing climax.

Ringo leaned down and started sucking at George's neck, he moved his hand away George's cock, wrapping his arms around George's back. He wanted to be as close to George as possible, especially in this moment, and as if George could read Ringo's mind, the younger then wrapped his legs around Ringo's waist and held his hands behind Ringo's neck.

The drummer slowed his thrusting down, looking deeply into each other's eyes, sharing a few sloppy kisses, before George couldn't take it anymore and finally had his first sexual release, all over his and Ringo's chests, no more then a few seconds later and Ringo finally came, filling up the condom, however George didn't want him to stop. Ringo did as he was told, he continued to slide in and out, letting George feel his whole entire length.

They brought their fun to an end, as Ringo finally pull out. throwing away the condom as he did so, before laying next to George, the younger, resting his head on Ringo's chest with his leg wrapped around the drummer, George gently played with Ringo's facial hair, starring affectionately at the man, he just gave not only his virginity but his heart, mind and soul too. Ringo brought George closer, his big strong hands around George's waist, kissing the guitarist sweetly on the forehead.

"How do you feel, George... your not sad?" Ringo asked.

"Sad?... no way... I'm overjoyed... I can't believe that we just did that" George, replied.

"I hope it was, everything that you wanted it to be" said Ringo as he ran his fingers though George's hair.

"I loved it... I love you" George confessed.

Ringo didn't respond to that, Ringo does have a fondness for George but he wasn't sure if it was love, only time will tell.

"George, I'm flatter by how you feel, but I can't say that I love you" Ringo, replied.

"You don't love me?" George asked.

"No I do like you and think a lot of you but I can't say that I love you not now... because you would be hearing a lie" Ringo, replied.

"Will, we still be able to see each other?" George asked.

"Of, cause" Ringo, replied.

"Well, that makes me happy... you know when I think about it, the sound of your drums is what is missing from my music... just saying that I would love to play my guitar with you, one of these days" George spoke.


	3. Rock On George.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finds something that he wants to try with Ringo.

A week passed, since George had loss his virginity, he felt like a totally different person, no more pressure from the others to to lose his virginity was one thing but his in love for the very first time. Even telling John and Paul, that he not only was in love with Ringo but that he was the one that George gave himself too. Though it wasn't much of a surprise for John and Paul, that night where Ringo led George back to his room, they knew what when down.

George remembers, how John told him that if Ringo is going to join the band, then that would mean George is stuck with the one who stole his virginity for the rest of his life... why is that such a bad thing? Why is believing that the first person you kiss, or give yourself too is your one true love or soulmate? George didn't believe he was childish in that regard. Him and Ringo have a bond, they are both outsiders in their own bands and that is part of their attraction to each other.

But George didn't care, what the other's had to say, he was happy and in love, though he needed to know that Ringo felt the same, maybe he could do something to make Ringo fall for him... just a little faster. George had found something... a dirty magazine that was left behind at the pub, George took it home that night and flicked though the pages. It was a porn magazine filled with gay, sex positions, George continued to look over the positions until he found one that spark his interest.

It was a position where one man was sitting on a lap, while the other laid down on his back, George laughed at how, it looked similar to the position that horse riders get into, but it intrigue George and Ringo was coming over to his house, they had to tried this.

Ringo followed George into his bedroom, he was a little worried that George's parents were going to catch them.

"Don't worry, Richard... my dad is at work and my mum's with her friend... we have this whole house to ourselves" George, spoke.

"Well... alright then, wouldn't like your dad to catch me, he doesn't have the highest opinion of me... no one does" Ringo, signs.

George sits next to him, and gives him a kiss on the cheek, "Well I do, and I have a little something for you" said George as he pulled out a magazine from his bedside table.

He showed Ringo and the drummer's eyes when wide at the sight.

"A gay, porno magazine" Ringo, spoke.

"Hmm... yes I found it and took it home... there's something in here that I want to try with you" said George, as he finally found the page that he was after, pointing to the page and waiting for Ringo's reaction.

Ringo gave George a rather dirty and flirty smile, "So you want to ride me, cock?" Ringo asked.

"Please, please" George, begged.

"That's pretty slutty, George... but why would I say no" Ringo, replied.

Not much was said, as they both ripped each other's clothes off, not showing as much tenderness and care as they did, the first time. When their clothes were off, Ringo laid on his back, he had reached for a condom to wear but George grabbed it out of his hands and threw it to the side of the room.

"We won't be needing that... I want it raw" George spoke, with confidence.

"Are you sure, it might hurt" Ringo, replied.

"No pain, no gain" George, spoke.

Just then, George licked the tip of Ringo's dick, swirling his tongue, teasing Ringo as he did so. Soon, wrapping his mouth around the head and gently sucking, Ringo threw his head back in pleasure as George continued to work his tongue.

"Have I ever told you, how big you are... like damn..." George spoke.

"Well, I have been waiting for you to tell me" Ringo, laughed.

George started to deep throat Ringo's dick, taking in as many inches as he could, but he couldn't quite make the last few inches without gagging. George kept going but knew if he continued, Ringo would explore and he didn't want that. So, George removed his mouth, deciding that Ringo was all lube up now, he slowly crawled his way over to Ringo, the older man held onto George's hips as George started to lower himself down. George's breathing getting heavy as he when down, inch by inch, he felt a tear came out of his eye and that his insides were on fire but that feeling of pleasure was there.

Ringo, forcefully pull George down to get the last few inches in, "FUCK" George yelled out.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you would off got the rest in, if I didn't... Ringo was silenced by George's fingers.

George smiled at him, he didn't move at all, trying to get to the fullness, sure he had Ringo inside him, before but this was different, in a lot of ways. He could feel Ringo's member was a lot deeper in him then the first time and George liked the idea of this position, yes he was the less dominate one but he loved how this position gave him control over Ringo's reactions. How he longed to see those thick lips say words that only he would understand.

George started to rock in Ringo's lap, getting used to the feeling, he could feel Ringo's cock poke at places in him, massaging George's insides. George started to lift his hips, bouncing happily up and down Ringo's cock, finding the perfect rhythm.

Ringo just lay there, with his mouth open, load moans escaping his lips as he felt George's ass moved quickly up and down on him. The guitarist started to slow down, Ringo then started to thrust up into him, he did this slowly as George started to rotate his hips on him. Soon, Ringo started to thrust, even harder, giving George a fast, rough and wild rhythm. Hitting George's spot, George's lips formed an "O" and he let out the loudest moan, Ringo has ever heard.

He begged Ringo not to stop, which Ringo didn't, keeping at the same pace for some time, until he started to slow down. George then moved his body, backwards and forwards, grinding on Ringo's cock. Enjoying the look on the older man's face as he rode him.

"Geo... Georgie..." Ringo moaned.

George just blushed at the little nickname, Ringo just called him, "Georgie?" he hasn't called George that before, but the tone of his voice sounding so sweet, George knew he wasn't going to forget that. Soon, the familiar feeling came over George, he was close and Ringo was too, George fell forward, whispering sweet nothings in Ringo's ears as Ringo thrust up into him.

"Your, so tight... Geo" Ringo moaned.

"Do you want me to cum into you?" Ringo asked.

"Fuck do it, give me it all and don't let one drop go to waste" George moaned.

Just then, Ringo released his load, filling the guitarist up, George continued to ride him, George spilled his load completely covering Ringo's chest and belly. George then moved off Ringo's cock with a pop, laying on top of his chest, both panting, and breathing heavily.

"George... oh... that was... great" Ringo said as he wrapped his arms around George.

"I thought you would like it" George replied.

"Like it? I loved it" Ringo spoke, winking at George.

"I think it's now a kink of mine... so get used to it" George teased.

"Hey... no complaining from me" Ringo laughed.

They both lay there, enjoying their afterglow, George tracing his fingers along Ringo's chest and belly, Ringo's scars... George had such a weakness for them, he always felt the need to touch them, just then Ringo would say something that George wasn't expecting.

"I... I love you George... so fucking much" Ringo, confessed, his eyes almost looking tearful.

"I... I love you too" George, replied.

"I never thought, I could love someone... but then I met you..." Ringo, smiled.

They both gazed at each other and then, both almost jumped out of bed at the sound of George's dad, Harold unlocking the door.

"Shit" George, muttered.

George ran over to the door, locking it, Ringo dressed in haste, not really caring about his buttons being done wrong or that his hair was messy and full of sweat.

George was also dressing, almost having a heart attack at the sound of his dad, banging on his door.

"George... why is this door lock?"

"Uh... I'm getting dressed" George replied.

"Well hurry up, I need to talk to you" Harold spoke.

"Escape here" George said, as he opened his window for Ringo.

"George... I really do mean it, I love you" Ringo spoke.

"That's sweet but you have to go, if my dad does something to you" George replied.

"George, I'm leaving... but you really need to hear me when I say this to you"

George looked at Ringo, blocking out the noise of his dad, knocking on his door.

"You, George... you taught a bad boy like me to love... George, you are the definition of love... don't forget that"

They shared one last kiss, before Ringo climbed out of George's window, running onto the street, and turning around to wave at George, the guitarist blew a kiss to him as he watched Ringo disappear. When George, finally opened the door to his dad, Harold just when on about something that George didn't even show any interest too, just nodding his head and pretending to care, Harold knew that George had been living in his own little world, ever since... he met that drummer and Harold hoped that Ringo wasn't the one that his son is in love with.

When Harold decided to leave, George just lay there, fantasizing once again about the blue eyed drummer. George knew it, Ringo is not just his first love, but his soulmate too, the man he gave his virginity too, his going to spend the rest of his life with him. And George wasn't naive for feeling like this, because his heart told him so.


End file.
